The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Satellite broadcasting of television signals has increased in popularity. Satellite television providers continually offer more and unique services to their subscribers to enhance the viewing experience. Providing reliability in a satellite broadcasting system is therefore an important goal of satellite broadcast providers.
Frequencies used in broadcasting of satellite information are scarce. Therefore, higher frequencies such as Ka band frequencies are now being used. When transmitting such frequencies, losses between various ground elements may occur. This may allow transmitting errors and, thus, loss of signal. In satellite television applications, there is no chance for re-sending the signal such as in purely data applications. Therefore, it is desirable to improve the quality of the signal by preventing losses.